<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taehyung Interrupting Serious Business by IWakeUpThisCool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002888">Taehyung Interrupting Serious Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWakeUpThisCool/pseuds/IWakeUpThisCool'>IWakeUpThisCool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS ShadowWorld AU: Smut (Jungkook bottom) Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Mild Smut, Poor Kim Taehyung | V, Shadowhunter! Jungkook, Shadowhunter! Taehyung, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jimin (BTS), Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Warlock! Jimin, sex during phone calls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWakeUpThisCool/pseuds/IWakeUpThisCool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is one of the best shadowhunters in Seoul Institue, his parabatai is Taehyung.<br/>Jimin is the High Warlock of Seoul. </p><p>They have been dating for a year, Jungkook had a dragging mission, so they are doing couples things after a long time without each other.</p><p>Jimin gets mad when Jungkook insists to pick up Taehyung's emergency call when they are in business.</p><p>-<br/>A chaotic jikook smut in Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunter world. A try-out side story for my BTS ShadowWorld AU. Would later add into my story with a few changes, but please enjoy, comment your thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS ShadowWorld AU: Smut (Jungkook bottom) Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taehyung Interrupting Serious Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jimin is a son of Asmodeus (Prince of Edom: Demon of Lust), he is almost 800 years old with numerous sexual and relationship experiences, while Jungkook is a 21 shadowhunter who fell in love unexpectedly with the charming warlock, they have dated for about a year. It is Jungkook's first relationship, so very often, their relationship and sex are guided by Jimin, making him the more mature one in their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s phone goes off on the nightstand, they break off their heated kissings and humpings and look at each other wordlessly, arguing through their eyes if Jungkook should pick it up. As Jungkook has recognized the different ring he set for Taehyung, and Taehyung normally won’t call him by phone unless it is an emergency. Jungkook knows he has to pick up the phone.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Ignore it.” Jimin insists as he looks at Jungkook almost pleadingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Jimin… it’s Tae, I have to pick it up.” Jungkook looks at Jimin apologetically. Jimin sits straight with an annoyed huff, using magic to get the phone for Jungkook. Jungkook thanks the apparently discontented Jimin, silently beating Tae up in his mind, he is going to kill him later if Tae didn’t come up with good reasons for cock-blocking him. He picks up the phone while trying to withdraw himself from their still-attached body parts. But Jimin beats him to it and clamps Jungkook’s waist back onto his member firmly, Jungkook glares at Jimin warningly but Jimin just huffs again and refuses to look him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Tae, it really is not- '' Jungkook starts annoyingly but chokes out a muffled groan as Jimin suddenly thrusts his hips and grinds his head across his prostate, curling his toes as pleasure burns through him, catching him by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook! I- wait, are you alright?”  Tae seems to sound desperate about something but stops as he heard Jungkook’s somehow breathy painful sound.</p><p> </p><p>“No-nothing, I ju-just banged my toes, on, on this damn table.” Jungkook huffs trying to cover up his pleasured pantings with pain hissings, he blushes and glare daggers at Jimin unbelievably, who just pouts at him with a displeased expression. Jimin is rocking him with a slow but deep rhythm, that Jungkook usually really enjoys when he is NOT on phone with Tae. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, that sucks man, I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“TAE, what is the pro-blem!” Jungkook nearly shouts into the phone with a voice as calm as he can be, “Right, you know Min Yoongi? The head of the biggest vampire clan in Seoul... the friend of Jiminie hyung,” Tae seems to sound quite distracted as he didn't notice Jungkook unusual breathings, and tries to remind Jungkook who Yoongi is as he rambles. “Yeah, I know him. Wh-hat about him?”  Jungkook closes his eyes and bites into his lips hard as he tries to hold back his pants, he pushes his spare hand against Jimin’s abs as an attempt to at least slow down his motion. He actually has the spare to recall about the blonde vampire, as Jimin pauses a little upon hearing Yoongi’s name. </p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I want to apologize to him, for something I did wrongly, you know-” Taehyung says in a rush across the phone, abnormally nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing his brows, Jimin actually does care about where this is going, so he stops his motions. Just as Jungkook breathes shakily in relief, Jimin bends down and pushes himself balls-deep into Jungkook, making Jungkook's breath takes a turn into a weak mute whimper, almost dropping the phone in his hand. Jimin starts to pepper Jungkook's neck and collarbone with kisses and stride of lickings. Jungkook closes his eyes, biting his lips to hold back his contented pants, almost piercing them for how hard he bites. <em>Jimin always knows how to drive him crazy.</em> Jungkook tries to enjoy the sensation of Jimin filling him full while keeping control of his breathing, but it is really hard for him to think when Jimin cages and bends him under his arms like this with his cock balls-deep in his ass.  "And-d?" Jungkook demands, interrupting Tae's rambling with a voice breathing a pitch higher because Jimin just takes his perky nipple into his mouth and sucks on it harshly. Jungkook reaches up and grips onto Jimin's hair as Jimin starts bullying his nipple, wanting Taehyung to hurry up, knowing he wants a request since Jungkook barely even know Yoongi, and he doesn't know if he could hold the moans and whimpers in for that long.</p><p> </p><p>The abnormal pitch voice of Jungkook seems to go unnoticed by Taehyung, seemingly too distracted by his matter with Yoongi, “Can you ask Jiminie hyung for Yoongi hyung's number, so, you know, I can apologize to him? Yoongi hyung has been avoiding me lately and not staying in his home at all, I am starting to get desperate.” Jungkook is surprised by how involved Tae is with Yoongi, he is about to reply when Jimin grabs his phone from his hand.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tae, sorry to interrupt,” Suddenly, as Jimin begins talking with Tae, he gets up and begins the motion again, this time the rhythm going a lot rougher. Catching him by surprise, the length brushes past his prostate making Jungkook pants a sweet airy moan, only to be covered by his hand frantically. He looks at Jimin with a murderous look, which was met with a wicked gleam and darkened smirk.  </p><p> </p><p>“OH, Jiminie hyung! Are you with Jungkook?” Taehyung sounds quite surprised and embarrassed as he realizes Jimin has heard their conversation.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tae, I just happened to be beside Kookie, ...I didn’t mean to hear your conversation.” Jimin replies apologetically, Jungkook rolls his eyes but then widen them as sparks of magic engulf Jungkook’s phone and it floats alongside Jimin's face.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. did.. Did I interrupt something?” Taehyung gulps as he suddenly realised something. </p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all.” Jimin smiles, slamming into Jungkook a little too hard, sending a soft small groan out of Jungkook's lips that are clenched between his fingers. Jungkook struggles up trying to grab his phone back but Jimin simply grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head, casting a binding spell to hold him down. Jungkook cannot believe Jimin uses a spell just to have sex with him, under normal circumstances, he is stronger than Jimin, but this spell could last as long as Jimin still has magic energy, and with this spell, Jungkook lost his freedom unless he activates his strength rune, and his stele is far out of his reach. Great. Now Jungkook truly regrets that he didn’t pull away when he had the chance and let Jimin have his way with him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, just, Jiminie hyung. I really need your help.” He hears Taehyung says over the phone as Jimin gropes his ass and thrusts into him, and Jungkook just wants Jimin to give the damn number to Tae already. Desperately, Jungkook looks up to Jimin with lustful unfocus eyes and mouths ‘hurry up’ to him between his pleasured gasps.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please, can you give me Yoongi’s number so I can apologize to him about something I did, and I couldn't find him in his studio, so-” Jimin looks at Jungkook with a reassuring smile as he keeps his rhythm. “Of course, Taehyung, I could, give you Yoongi’s number.” Jimin interrupts Taehyung's rambles as he clicks his thumb. A string of red ribbons floats from their bedside table and wraps itself tightly around Jungkook wrists, tying his hands to the headboard. Jungkook inhales sharply and blushes as Jimin smirks gorgeously and naughtily, and spreads Jungkook’s legs in one swift motion.   </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook gasps a muffled moan when Jimin holds down his thighs and pounds inside of him in straight rides, allowing more access with this position, the hot length only digs deeper and harder inside him. With each thrust, Jimin pulls his member out of his entrance with his tip pressing against, then thrust right back in hitting his prostate hard repeatedly. Jungkook shakes and lets out faint cries as Jimin hit his sweet spot over and over. pushing past his boundary again and again. He whimpers softly, mouthing "Ji-Jimin.. please.."</p><p> </p><p>But Jimin only puts a thumb to his lips, stroking the petals, amber eyes dark as if poison honey, hardened but sweet with venom. His sinful lips move again but this time it is to talk to Taehyung, not Jungkook. Jungkook feels like crying.</p><p> </p><p>The bed rocks with their motion with squeaky sounds along with Taehyung's distinct ramblings of what he did from the small device. Normally, Jungkook would be interested in whatever caused his parabatai to panic, but with the burning pleasures shooting through his spine and limbs, Jungkook barely holds in his heavy whines as he turns and hides his face in his shoulder. His phone which is floating around Jimin's face is so close to his face that he is certain if he let out one audible moan, Tae could hear him. He almost bites his shoulders off trying to suppress his moans into normal gasps with all the pleasure running through his body. He clenches around Jimin’s length tightly as nervousness strikes him when his phone almost touches his cheek and he squeezed his eyes. Jimin has to hold his breath in to press his moan down as Jungkook’s walls clamp down on his member making him almost break his facade.</p><p> </p><p>“Tae, you don’t... need to tell me, what you did.” Jimin blows a kiss to Jungkook and keeps thrusting into him. He has to suppress his moans into inaudible grunts between his words but his motion of lower part never even halts. </p><p> </p><p>“But you have to promise me..” Jimin stops his thrustings, wanting to catch his breath and express his message in a serious tone. Much to Jungkook reliefs as he slumps on the mattress, only to breaths a shaky moan again as Jimin starts plumping and playing with Jungkook’s member between their bodies, fingertips lacing across his sensitive slit, making Jungkook’s breath hitches and skin tingles.  </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t hurt Yoongi in anyways, okay? Or I will come find you. And beat your sorry ass myself.” Taehyung seems to go silent, but that’s none of Jungkook’s business now apparently. The moment Jimin finishes his sentence, Jimin pushes inside him again and slaps onto his prostate harshly, grinding into his numb entrance, hand plumping his member. </p><p> </p><p>Pleasure pierce through from his lower part to his spine. Jungkook opens his mouth into a cry but nothing came out, he drops his mouth and arches his back on Jimin, head throwing back with bliss, he can barely focus on Jimin and Tae’s conversation anymore as more blood rushes to his head and he hears nothing but the slapping of their bodies and his muffled moans coming from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“-That's his number...No problem, Tae, treat Yoongi nicely, okay? Bye.” Speaking sweetly at a fast speed. Jimin finally cuts the call, bidding farewell to Tae and his thank-yous. Once Jungkook saw his phone fly off somewhere out of his sight, he almost cried out in relief for holding his vocals in so long, “Is that,ah, really ne-ah necessary?” He asks between his groans, as Jimin hovers over him and thrusts into him with a stronger bounce, the spare hand grabbing his waist to meet his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin said nothing as he released Jungkook’s member and props Jungkook legs up again, he finally gasped out moans as he could freely enjoy his time with Jungkook. After a few moanings and groaning from the lovers, Jungkook asks for a kiss as Jimin’s arms cage his legs, bending him almost in his extreme angles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to, fuck you senseless. Until you see nothing else but me.” Jimin darkened amber eyes swift across Jungkook’s flushed and dazed face, he bends down and gives Jungkook a kiss on the lips. He pushes his tongue inside Jungkook's parted lips, licking across his teeth and swirls with his tongue, lapping against each other as they share a heated kiss. Jimin pulls away slowly with a bite on Jungkook's bottom lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you are, so, ah, childlish,” Jungkook chuckles weakly against their lips through the humpings. “I’m already, god ahh, going crazy, ah, down here,” Jungkook huffs and moans as Jimin hits his prostate again. Jimin accelerates his pace with a smile, knowing fully well of Jungkook’s body by now, he keeps brushing past Jungkook’s prostate with deep hard draws, with a few grinds in his prostate here and there. Jungkook grips the ribbons that tied his hand to the bed, he closes his eyes and moans as Jimin holds his knees down and keeps teasing and pumping into him. Driving Jungkook into a puddle of desperate whines and humid moans, but just won’t give what Jungkook wants. </p><p> </p><p>He thrashes his head and looks up at Jimin with unfocused eyes, “Ju- Just let me, ah Ji-minnn, please, ah” Jungkook is a mess after all the teasing and humpings on his prostate a while ago, not to mention all the stress and pleasures he builds up during Tae's phone call. He is so close to cumming, every touch Jimin laces on his body feels like pleasure. His legs are numb, his waist hurts, his entrance is steaming and a sloppy mess, he just wants to release. He gasps out needy moans as he opens his mouth for more air. Grabbing a hold of Jungkook’s bouncing member, making Jungkook whines again, Jimin puts his thumb over Jungkook’s sensitive slit, blocking the precum leaking out of it. </p><p> </p><p> “Promise me,” Jimin said in a silky deep voice like a demon seducing his human into disastrous vows, “Next time, you are not allowed to answer your calls,” With each thrust, Jimin thrusts in deep and slow, only slamming hard when he grazes across Jungkook’s sweet spot again. “When I’m not done with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook nearly chokes out a desperate whimper, “you- you, know I, ahh, can’t” </p><p> </p><p>Jimin is expressionless as he presses Jungkook’s member to block his tiny exit, bending his arms to push down Jungkook's legs as he gets a firm hold on Jungkook's leaking shaft, Jimin slams hard repeatedly on Jungkook’s prostate. Jungkook mustered a choked moan between whining and screaming as he finally got the piercing pleasure from his lover, he squeezed his eyes shut as the burning sensation shoots from his abdomen to his spine and limbs, he can even feel it in his trembling fingers.</p><p> </p><p>However, he finds out he is unable to cum as Jimin's damn thumb is blocking him from his orgasm. He moans loudly as tears start to graze his unfocused eyes, the pleasure feels so good, so much, it is almost painful. “The-ere, might be, ahhhh, mis-ahh missions, uhh” Jimin is not letting him finish his full sentence as he continuously rides into Jungkook’s prostate, causing him to whimper high-pitched moans between each sound, breaths halting and uneven as he body moves with Jimin's thrusts.  </p><p> </p><p>“....If there, are missions, I will let you go…, but other than that, NO.” Jimin grunts as he feels his orgasm builds up too. “Promise?” Jimin pouts at his lover, rubbing his thumb over his sensitive slit, still blocking the burning exit. He can physically feel Jungkook quivers and twitches as he slams into him at the exact moment he rubs his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh..Pro-mise, ahhhh” Jungkook’s mind is already blanked out, he wrenched out hoarse humid moans through his dried lips as he cannot take any longer, he closes his eyes and chants whimpers but Jimin caught a glimpse of those lustful pleading eyes. Jimin finally makes a satisfied sound and he takes his thumb off to jerk his lover, thrusting deep and hard into Jungkook’s desired spot. </p><p> </p><p>“ Ji-Jiminnnn ” Jungkook makes out a choked sob-wail as his back arches, pushing himself deeper onto Jimin, Jungkook splurts his burning cum long and intense over Jimin’s hands and their abdomens, Jimin rides him out as Jungkook’s walls clamps around his length and, with a loud moan of Jungkook’s name, shoots his hot heavy cum inside Jungkook too. Making Jungkook trembles and whines again as Jimin rides them both out with smooth and slow pumps in his soggy entrance. </p><p> </p><p>The ribbons undid themselves when Jimin slides out of his lover and let go of his legs. Jungkook slumber onto the mattress with his eyes closed, sweat and tears wrenched his body. </p><p> </p><p>Savouring the messy sobbing lust-filled state of Jungkook in his mind, he cradles his barely conscious lover in his arms, he clears out all the moist and sleek on both their bodies with cleaning magic. Jimin places a soft kiss on Jungkook's cheeks and pulls the cover over them. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin was almost asleep when he heard Jungkook’s hoarse voice whisper by his side, "You are such a child sometimes..." Jimin chuckles as he runs his hand through Jungkook's messy hair and kisses his forehead, “Says the person who got excited when his moans almost got heard by his parabatai,” Jimin whispers and tucks a fallen bang behind Jungkook's ear.</p><p> </p><p>“What, no, NO, I didn’t.” Jungkook defences in disbelief, eyes opening to glare at Jimin, but it only makes Jimin smirk more.</p><p> </p><p>“Your walls clamped on me so hard when I bent over with the phone, I thought you will break me,” Jimin recalls, laughing lightly at how Jungkook starts pinching his waist in frustration. "Shut up. I didn't." Jungkook murmurs weakly, knowing he loses the battle and he huffs childishly. </p><p> </p><p>"Well-" “I’ll get back at you next time you bottom,” Jungkook mumbles while pulling Jimin close by his waist, kissing him on his lips to shut him up. They stay kissing for a while, closing their eyes and sinking into each other's softness.</p><p> </p><p>"...To be honest, I look forward to it..." Jimin pulls away slightly and whispers back to him, his eyes twinkle with a small smile, hands going down and wrapping them around Jungkook's back. "You better.." Jungkook murmurs, already dozing off after the kiss. Jimin laughs softly and massage his boyfriend’s waist and back apologetically until Jungkook falls asleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Jesus Christ</em>. Taehyung slams his phone shut. He realised the truth towards the end of the call, when he heard the fucking <em>grunt</em> Jimin lets out. If he's not so desperate to get Yoongi's number, he would apologize and shut his phone and wipes his memories in a millisecond. He opens his phone again and blocks Jungkook from his contacts.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoongi hyung, you better accept my apology," Taehyung mutters, dialling Yoongi's number, fingers poking at the screen a little bit too hard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>